Planeta Toads
Planeta Toads - jedyna planeta układu Toadowego, powstała gdzieś 10 mln lat temu, kiedy to ówczesne słońce wybuchło, tworząc cały układ Toadowy. Historia początkowo układ Toadowy nie był układem Toadowym, tylko Ksonowym. Około 10 mln lat temu Słońce, które było często uderzane przez meteoryty itp. w końcu wybuchło, a z jego odłamków powstała jedna planeta, tworząc układ Toadowy. Toads jest właśnie tą planetą. Pierwsze formy życia wykryto 5 mln lat temu, i wyglądały jak malutkie żabki, które z czasem ewoluowały w Battletoadsy i zwykłe Toadsy - te pierwsze to duże żaby z ludzką strukturą ciała i zadziwiającą siłą, a drugie to takie same jak pierwsze, tylko że znacznie słabsze i bez bicepsów itp.. W 1364 roku Vladik Baddy, wielki potwór z gatunku nieznanego planecie napadł na nią i zniszczył doszczętnie, że do dzisiaj panuje tam anarchia. Następnie 300 lat później, w 1654 mroczna królowa napadła Toads, ale dzielni bracia Rash Pimple i Zitz pokonały ją. Potem jeszcze w 1655 zaatakowała razem z Vladikiem, a w 1656 wystrzeliła rakietę by zniszczyć planetę, ale bracia razem z wojownikami z ziemii, Jimmym i Limmym pokonali ją. W 1743 Rash Pimple i Zitz jeszcze raz walczyli z mroczną królową od 2018 jest badana przez Zachodnie Spamo Wiki Krajobraz Planeta Toads ma bardzo zróżnicowany krajobraz, z czego większość to lasy i pustynie. Około 20 mld km kwadratowych planety zajmuje powierzchnia wypełniona lawą, ogniem i rozrzażoną ziemią, co jest pozostałością po ataku Mrocznej Królowej. Większość miast wygląda jak średniowieczne wioski, oprócz stolicy w której mieszka konsul. Komunikacja miejska Planeta ma bardzo specyficzny sposób przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce w jednym tempie. Tutaj jest pełny spis tego co następuje: #Zauważasz na drodzę wielką dziurę, schodzisz do niej i wchodzisz na latającą deskę #Lecisz w głąb dziury omijając wielkie muchy i drewniane kolce #Schodzisz z deski i idziesz dalej do turbo tunnelu, w którym mieszkają wielkie szczury #Wchodzisz na fajny pojazd i pędzisz przez siebie unikając jednocześnie ceglanych ścian i radioaktywnej wody pomiędzy odciętymi drogami. Wszystko to jest pamiątką po specjalnym labolatorium z czasów konsula Morka #Ziadasz z pojazdu i idziesz przez siebie #Wchodzisz na górę jadąc na wielkich wężach i omijając jakieś jajka które są całe w kolcach #Po przedostaniu się przez to wszystko znajdujesz się tam gdzie chciałeś (albo nie chciałeś) być KONIEC Dane Powstanie: ok. 10 mln lat temu Liczba mieszkańców: jakieś 3 miliardy battletoadsów i toadsów + 20 mln skałowych świń i szczurów Liczba kontynentów: 1 Liczba państw: 1 Powierzchnia: 256,53 mln km kwadratowych Liczba księżyców: 1 Najważniejsze wydarzenia: bracia Rash, Pimple i Zitz dzielnie wykurzyli Mroczną Królową która chciała podbić planetę w latach 1654-1656 Obecny władca: konsul Ciop (który ma władzę taką, że połowa mieszkańców nie wie kto to jest) Ustrój: no niby republika, ale tak naprawdę anarchia Ważne postacie *Zitz, Rash i Pimple - trzej bracia battletoadsy, które walczą o srpawiedliwość planety *Królowa - nie wiadomo po co ona jest, została raz poprwana przez mroczną królową *Mroczna Królowa -arcywróg trzej braci, chce podbić planete *Vladik Baddy - kolejny arcywróg, też chce podbić planetę *Kurczuk - jakiś kurczak który nwdm jak sie tam kurna znalazł, przyjaciel i informator toadsow *Jimmy i Limmy - trzej karatecy z ziemii którzy niewiadomo jak kurna sie tam znaleźli, pomagali battletoadsom w 1656 *Konsul Ciop - połowa mieszkańców nawet nie wie kto to jest, niby władca ale kto kurna chce go słuchac Kategoria:Gideon2054 Kategoria:Planety